Nueva Dancers
by reapersama101
Summary: Nina Hallowell; Quintessence Dancer. She has it all; immortality, experience and powers. All with no cons to the pros. Unless you count loneliness. Now Nina's back in La Push from the last time when Taha Aki'd been alive. What's changed? Imprint story.
1. The first days

I'm not normal.

I never will be normal.

I'm immortal and stuck in the body of a fourteen year old girl.

My name is Nina Hallowell and I'm something called a Nueva Dancer. That means that I am extremely old and stuck at the age that my element-bending kicked in; fourteen. Nueva Dancers can control one of the four elements; fire, Earth, wind and water. I can control fire and Earth, which means I am meant to bend all four elements in the future. But my fire ability kicked in when I was fourteen so that's the age I'll always be. I have to admit, I was a pretty "mature" fourteen year old. I was already at the height of five foot four and had a pair of C-cups, if that's not too inappropriate to add.

To describe my appearance is to describe the average Dancer traits. I have blond hair but my hair is cut to the length of my shoulders and parted to the right. I have the average Dancer trait of blue eyes and pale skin. I am five foot four (as I've mentioned) and I am fairly slim and weigh about ninety seven pounds. I'm not particularly heavy. But I could easily pass for someone in their twenties if I wanted. Now, I was in my newest area where I'd be safely hidden. You see, Nueva Dancers go to a certain school in their human years and when they've been taught enough they go out into the world and stay in one place until it would be abnormal for them to not be aging. I graduated from the Academy of Dancers five hundred and seventy years ago when I was twenty years old. Now that makes me five hundred and ninety.

Right now I was standing in my newest house in the center of La Push. I would be going to La Push High as a freshman as soon as possible. This meant very little to me; I'd graduated one hundred and forty two (142) times. It's nice to keep count. I was standing there on the hard wood floor with every piece of furniture bubble-wrapped and a contract that held my dead parents' names. They had long ago passed away. I had a couch, a coffee table, a plasma screen TV (that was already hung up and wired above the fireplace) and more furniture. But there was a sub-zero fridge in the kitchen portion of the house. The kitchen was subtly attached to the living room with a granite table top island counter set in the center of hard wood floors and leading the matching counters, the mahogany cabinets and the sub-zero fridge. There was a stainless steel sink in the center of the counters behind the island and a series of cabinets on both under and above the counters.

I was surveying the scene in front of me and sighed. I had my hair pulled back in a loose ponytail over my right shoulder and was wearing a black blouse with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar spread open to just above my bra. I also had a pair of jeans on and a pair of black ballet flats. There was a flight of stairs on the far right beside the entrance to a hallway. I could see three doors on the right side of the hallway and two doors on the left side. I went down that hallway and explored. There was a bedroom in the first door. It had two walls in burgundy paint and then the wall opposite of the doorway was a glass wall with a pair of double doors in frosted glass that led to a patio outside. It was a brilliant patio outside with mahogany boarding and was surrounded by knee-high black wrought iron fencing until it got to a short flight of stairs with only a couple steps.

I went back inside and then down the hallway. The second door led to the bathroom. It was the size of a small bedroom but bigger than the average bathroom. It had porcelain plumbing with a black granite counter that held the sink, matching the kitchen.

It had a bathtub and a toilet and had white walls. The rest of the house had burgundy painting. The tiling was black tiles. Finally I got to the final door on this side of the hall. This one was…different. It led to a beautiful room but this one took two stories instead of just one. It was larger than all the others and this one led to the patio outside as well. But the entire two story wall was paneled glass with black framing. It was beautiful and the walls were a light sunflower yellow. I smiled at just the sight of it. That meant there was only two bedrooms on the second floor and I already knew the third floor was an attic. I moved all my furniture for my bedroom into this room and began to unpack. I loved this room already.

I set up my bed and began to dress it soon enough. I had a rough burgundy velvet blanket and white pinstriped sheeting with matching pillowcases. I set up some burgundy square pillows along with the main pillows beneath it all to make a nicer setting. I began to bring all the boxes into my new bedroom. The boxes were all in my bedroom soon enough and I began to unpack the ones labeled as "CLOTHING". I unpacked all that into the mahogany dresser that matched the wood of the sleigh bed. I fell asleep doing this and didn't bother so much.

=X=X=X=

It took a few days to finish unpacking and soon enough I had explored my entire house. I moved the boxes of old memories into the attic and kept them packed, not bothering until later. It was on my third day that I had all five bedrooms furnished and set up in case I ever needed them. If all of my siblings came then I surely would need them. I had four siblings; two sisters and two brothers. The only one older than me was my older sister, Teresa. She gave off the age of eighteen and lived somewhere in New York with my youngest brother, Joshua. Joshua gave off the age of sixteen. But Teresa was six hundred and two (602) and Joshua was one hundred and four (104). The final two were twins, Carolina and Jason (306). Both of them gave off the age of twenty and were fairly identical. If it weren't for the difference in hair length I never would've been able to tell them apart.

Carol and Jason both acted the part of twins too. They lived together and sometimes even finished each others' sentences. None of my siblings were what the Dancers call "Quintessence Dancers". It meant that the Dancer had the ability to control all four elements like me. It was very rare for such a creature however there were a few other Quintessence Dancers. They all lived in China but I refused to go there. The Q Dancers were known as royalty amongst our species. It meant that I could join the Guard and be a snooty bitch if I wanted to but I didn't want to. My parents had wanted me to join the Guard in my early years when they found out about my extra ability but I didn't want to and I refused. They've been dead for sixty two (62) years now.

I had changed into a pair of cut-off jeans and a white men's V-neck top from one of the packets I had and a pair of orange flip-flops. It was hardly the weather outside but I wasn't going outside today. I would be spending some time in the attic, unpacking my memories so I could have a place to reminisce and remember. I had just changed in my bedroom and I was pulling my hair into the style I wanted. I had taken a brief shower and my hair was still damp so I brushed it and pulled it into a pair of pigtails on either side of my face, letting them fall onto my shoulders. I smiled at my reflection and exited my bedroom. The shirt was old and had several different colored paint spatters from previous homes. Imagine one hundred and forty two (142) homes you had to paint and this was the shirt.

I gratefully glanced at my bedroom. The full-length mirror I had been looking at was in the right hand corner of the room and faced diagonally beside the glass wall. The mahogany framed double doors stared back at me. My bed was made yet again and my dresser was on the wall that the door was on but it was a spacious room so each and every thing was spaced out. The was a large tan rug on the floor with the Quileute design sewn onto it. It was an old rug from the first time that I had visited here. I missed Taha Aki. He had been a good friend. But he had moved on from his old immortal days and had progressed into his afterlife. I was proud of him; he had a choice.

I sighed proudly at the room. There was a picture frame of me and my siblings on my dresser next to the lamp and there was a small wooden jewelry box with a wolf carved onto it from my olden days. The rug and the box should've both crumbled with the danger of time but they had withstood with the sole reason to remind me of my earlier days. I exited the room and headed up the stairs then pulled down the collapsible stairs from the door overhead. I headed into the attic and flicked on the light switch. The old attic beamed at me, fresh and spacious with a high ceiling despite that it was the last level. I had old furniture and old memories up here. I closed the door behind me and began to head to work.

There were times I cried, times I laughed, times I stared and times I looked away. But with each picture and book, each page and photo, I remembered a different time. My life throughout the eras was a beautiful one and I missed many people that I'd encountered but Taha Aki's portraits sustained my energy. His family had been my family's friends and we had all loved one another. Taha Aki's third wife, Akia, had been the one to give up her life. She and the other wives had been my mother's friends but that didn't matter. Akia was a brilliant woman and bold at that. That had been the first ever imprint and I had heard that the newest generation had some imprinted wolves as well. I laughed at that thought and continued on to unpacking. If they imprinted, it'd be a beautiful relationship. It was no laughing matter. And yet, I remembered all the foolish things Taha Aki had done for Akia.

I could only imagine what the new wolves were doing for their imprints. I would have to attend one of the bonfires I'd heard about. I wanted to hear the legend from their points. Mostly, I wanted to see if they had the story correct. I pulled out some of my old dresses and hung them on their hangers before placing them on the steel clothing rack I had acquired long ago. I sighed as I stood up and looked around. I had a full two bookshelves filled with the first-edition books I had along with a display case full of the figurines I'd acquired over the years. I didn't want someone to bump into any of them and have them broken although I doubt I'd ever have anyone come up to this room. This would reveal me to be who I was.

I yawned tiredly and glanced at the clock on my cell phone I'd had in my pocket. I had to eat. It was around five in the afternoon. I climbed down the steps just as I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't bother going down the steps but instead pulled a Mary Poppins and slid down the railing to the front door. I opened the door wide to reveal a woman smiling oddly at me. She had a pan full of lasagna wrapped and ready. It was a welcoming gift I'd presumed. "Um, are your parents home?" The woman asked. Right! I was supposed to have parents. I didn't have parents. "Um, no," I answered. "Oh! Do you know when they'll be home?" The woman asked. "Oh, actually I don't live with my parents," I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head while shifting my weight to my right foot. The woman was about to say more but I cut her off. "I'm emancipated," I laughed.

"Sorry, I live alone." I laughed awkwardly again and gave an apologetic shrug. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just didn't guess that…" The woman trailed off. "Then I guess I can give this to you!" The woman exclaimed awkwardly. "Oh, thanks, c'mon in," I said and stepped back. She entered with a small smile. "Yeah, I don't exactly advertise that I live alone," I laughed as I closed to door to exclude the rain. "I was actually just coming down to eat so this is a lifesaver," I said gratefully. "I'm Sue Clearwater," The woman said cautiously. "Nina Hallowell," I said and shook her extended hand. I walked over to the counter and set the lasagna down. I headed to the cupboard where I'd stored the dishes and pulled down a plastic orange plate. It was pretty fancy and usable.

"Say, are you Quileute by any chance?" I asked after noticing her appearance. It was kind of hard to not notice the stand-on-their-own vibe that Quileute members gave off. "Oh, yeah! Actually I am," Sue said. "Come join me," I said as I sat down at one of the black leather-seated stools. Ah, so a descendant of my friend. That was nice! I mean, it was awesome. Sue shook her head sadly. "Actually, I just gave that as a welcoming gift so that you didn't come and demand to know what the fuck my problem was," Sue joked warmly. I laughed and nodded. "I have to get back to my kids at home," Sue said. I nodded. "I'll return the pan as soon as possible." I said to cut off the awkwardness. "But I'm pretty sure that'll be tomorrow if I'm as hungry as I think I am." I joked. Sue smiled, relieved at the joke.

"Okay! Well, I got to go," Sue said and began to back up towards the door. I nodded. She gave me an awkward double thumb up gesture before heading back out to the rain. "Nice to meet ya!" I called out after her. "You too," Sue called back and left. I snorted at the awkward meeting and shook my head in disbelief. It was four days after I'd already moved in. No wonder she thought I would've come over and ask "what the fuck" her problem was. I probably would've in a day or so. I snickered at that thought and worked on eating.

I was right. I was done with it completely by midnight and began to scrub the pan. That poor woman; I was probably a dozen times her age and she was looking at me like a kid. Hell, I knew her ancestor. I sighed and finished scrubbing the pot. I got up at the time I was supposed to leave for school and got dressed. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black V-neck like the one I'd had on later. I picked up my old black leather messenger bag and headed over to Sue Clearwater's home. But the door was answered by a…wolf. I snorted out loud and rolled my eyes. Fate had overdone it. This kid was over six feet tall and tan like hell. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes but it was obvious he was still a kid. To trained eyes like mine at least. "Hi, I'm looking for Sue Clearwater?" I offered with a smile. "Oh, you've got to be the new neighbor, Nina!" The kid exclaimed groggily. "Yep, is Sue home?" I asked. "Oh, yeah! Mom!" The kid called. Sue came to the door and gave a weary smile to me. "Nina! Hi," She said then saw the pan in my hand. "Wow, you weren't kidding," She murmured to herself. "Nope; I didn't even know I was that hungry. I guess I got carried away with unpacking and missed my meals." I said.

In truth, I guess I didn't notice I was starving and was distracted by all my happy reminiscing. I handed Sue the pan and checked my phone for the time. "I got to go in order to get to school on time." I said. "Say, Nina," Sue stopped me before I turned fully around. I smiled back at her. "How'd you guess I was Quileute?" Sue asked, confused. The boy glanced at me more cautiously now. He was resigned due to the risk of exposure. I blinked.

"Quileute women hold themselves in a way that's distinctive. I noticed it." I said and shrugged. "See ya!" I said and headed off to school. I had pulled on my black velvet Hoodie and pulled up the hood on my way away. I had this Hoodie custom with the Dancers crest; an Eagle with its wings wrapped to it by a vine with a sun blaring behind it. I had it printed on in Gold foil so it looked like it was an ordinary Hoodie when in actuality I had to schmooze a printer into making it. I had cut a pair of holes in the cuffs of the sleeves so I fit my thumbs through it to make the sleeves stay taut. I had allowed my hair down today and it had been good enough this morning so I hadn't brushed it.

I gave a final smile and a wave to Sue and her boy before heading over in the direction of the school. Minutes later down the road a car came to my side. There was Sue's son driving and a girl in the driver's seat. I was shocked to see her. I'd heard that there was a female wolf, the first one, but I hadn't suspected it to be Sue's—"Nina, right?" The boy asked. I nodded. "I'm Seth and this is my sister, Leah." The boy said with a warm smile and stopped. I stopped too. "You want a ride to school?" Seth asked. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Seth," I said. "So, your name's Nina…?" Seth prompted. "Hallowell," I answered with a laugh. "Mom said you were living alone," Seth said, glancing in the rearview mirror at me. I'm guessing he was interrogating me since I'd asked about his tribe. "Yeah, my parents died a few years ago," I said. More like a half century ago. "And so I didn't want to be bounced from foster care to foster care so I got emancipated. I lived with one of my siblings for a bit then moved here." I said. "You got siblings?" Seth laughed. I nodded. "Two brothers and two sisters; Carolina, Teresa, Jason and Joshua." I said. "Carol and Jason are twins and twenty while Josh is sixteen and Terry's eighteen." I said. "How come Josh didn't get emancipated like you?" Leah jumped in. That was because Josh was youngest. "He was too lazy to." I said with a shrug. "Where did you guys live?" Seth asked. I laughed. "Wow, twenty questions; I'll give. Um, we lived in China a bit, Italy, and some bits of France." I answered. "There is a bunch more but right now they live in New York while I didn't feel like moving all that much so I moved here." I said. To them it might seem a lot for only a couple of years but to me it was only a fraction of a longer time.

"Wow, that's a lot." Seth laughed. "Okay, how about how'd you know about what type of 'vibe' Quileute women gave off?" Leah snapped at me. I blinked at her. She wasn't the most controlled girl, was she? "I've met some in France and Italy," I lied. I didn't have to 'meet' any of them anywhere other than here. "They're vague but strong," I said truthfully. They had to protect their secrets. Leah smirked as she looked forward again just as we arrived at the school. "We'll see ya later," Seth said after I'd gotten out of the car. I smiled and nodded. Leah didn't even look at me as she walked away. "Nervy much?" I snickered to myself, knowing she'd hear. She shot a snarl in my direction and I smiled back, trying to flush my complexion. She smirked in triumph so I knew I'd won. I headed toward the school and saw Seth greet a couple of guys. Fate really had overdone it with them. Each one looked identical but there was a difference in them. I was kind of annoyed at that.

Each wolf had a personality all of their own and their looks all gave off the same identical vibe. But it was obvious the tattoos they had. Each of their biceps were identical to my rug, it was hilarious. I smirked secretly to myself as I passed them. "Who's the newbie?" Someone asked, nodding in my direction as I passed. I had the urge to introduce myself but I ignored it. I couldn't talk to them until I was introduced by someone else.

Staying my distance was my best bet. There were about four of them. I could see one just faintly behind my hood. "Wait," Someone called to me. I stopped abruptly and turned to see one bending a finger to me. I blinked at them, confused. "Your hood," The person said. He was a wolf that was obvious. "What about it?" I asked nervously. I couldn't let them hear my heartbeat accelerate. "It's a cool design, where'd you get it?" The wolf asked, smirking to himself in triumph. He mistook my reaction. Let him! "Oh, it's, um, from JC Penny." I lied. Ha! Like you'd ever find this in that mall shop! "Cool, see ya," The wolf said. I nodded and headed off into the school. I heard him say to his friends. "Got to get one of those," He said.

I shook my head to myself as I turned into the office. "Hi, I'm Nina Hallowell," I said shyly to the secretary. I hated this part. I hated the first days of school where I didn't know anyone and had to sit all by my lonesome. I hated getting the new textbooks I knew by heart. I hated standing in front of the class and introducing myself. I hated the people that pitied me and introduced themselves but turned out to be bitches later. Hopefully I wouldn't have those people. I sighed as I took the map of the school and the schedule the secretary handed me. She didn't even pay any attention to me whatsoever. And I was cool with that. I loved that. I smiled to myself and walked off, trying my best not to skip. Cool; I just hoped that everyone was that way.

But it wasn't very common for a new student to come to La Push. So I was introduced in every class and by lunchtime I was sick of it. But lunchtime did come and I got my food. I had pulled my hood down and was now facing my toughest difficulty and challenge; what to eat. I knew by now that everything that everyone thinks about you is based off of what you eat. The girls who notice that you're skinny and you eat a lot get pissed at you because you can eat all that and still stay at my weight. The boys who notice that you don't eat all that much think you're a superficial bitch who actually cares about what weight she has and thinks you're anorexic. So I went with the superficial bitches' counterpart and got a whole shitload of food. I was hungry and girls were bitches no matter what. I filled my tray with as much food as I was allowed. Finally when I'd paid and got out of line it was the new challenge; where to sit. I wished that it was like the olden days and you either had just one table or you sat at your desk and ate. But nope; this was the challenge.

I was relieved to notice a series of empty tables outside. That was probably because it was raining. Still, I didn't care as long as I got to eat alone. I didn't like the superficial cliques that went around school. I sat down outside and ignored the shocked stares I got. I heard a booming laugh from behind me and recognized it as Seth immediately. He sat down next to me with his own food and stuff, still laughing. I smiled at him. "So, you like the rain, huh?" Seth laughed. I rolled my eyes. "I just don't like the cliques that go around. If I sit down at one table then I'll be marked as that clique." I admitted with a shrug. Seth nodded his understanding and began to eat. I wasn't surprised. All the descendants no doubt had an appetite. "So, what's up with that design anyways? It's kind of unique, ya know." Seth said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "It's cool! I mean, I'm not saying it's the most hideous thing I've ever seen on Earth but it's kind of unique." Seth said. "On first glance you might even mistake it as a crest and it does resemble a crest but is it a crest?" Seth asked. I shrugged as I went on with eating. "I don't know if it's a crest and if it is then it is." I said.

"Where'd you say you got it again? JC Penny?" Seth laughed leaning back to glance again. "Sure thing," I said confidently and finished off my burger. "Damn," I muttered to me.

"What?" Seth asked. "I finished," I said and gave an apologetic glance. I had liked being around one of Taha Aki's descendants. I wanted to know more, to see the resemblances but that wasn't going to be as possible as I thought. "You said you heard the legends," Seth started as I stood up. I nodded as I tossed my tray in the nearest trash can. "You want to hear the official telling?" Seth asked. I smiled down at Seth and nodded. "Absolutely!" I said with genuine excitement. I was going to get to hear what they've heard!

"Cool, come down to First beach later on tonight." Seth said and stood up with a carefree smile on his face. I nodded eagerly and picked up my backpack. I had forgotten I'd started school on a Friday. Damn awesome! "Do you need instructions?" Seth asked. I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. Seth drew me a map before I headed inside with a final wave. Yes! I didn't think I'd actually get invited to something like this on my first day of school!

I was on a total high throughout the rest of the day and didn't even glare at my teachers. Then I had gym….with Leah. Now, don't go imaging her with a chainsaw before you even hear what happened. "Heard Seth invited you to the bonfire tonight," Leah said stiffly as we were in the locker room. I'd had to get a kit from the teacher but seeing as I'd come to school late they already had it. "Yeah, is that an issue?" I asked with a frown. Was she going to screw with my high? "But have you heard the entire legend?" Leah asked. "About Taha Aki? Yeah, I've heard it," I said, frowning as I spoke of one of my friends in such a way. I didn't like it. I wanted to say that I was proud to call him my friend but she'd think I was insane and then when she found out the truth they'd exile me.

I pulled my gym shirt on over my black bra and fit my gym shorts on over my matching black bikini panties. "I'm just making sure," Leah said and angrily slammed her gym locker door shut. Something told me she wasn't the most pleasant person around. But I could understand her anger; if someone had told me the legends then that meant they've exposed the race to the world. It wasn't some big secret but you couldn't find the legends unless you're looking for them. I blinked as I followed Leah. She was very angry and some of that anger was vented to me, the new girl.

Leah aimed the volley ball at me more than once and I caught it expertly all times. It became so frequent that we had to be put in a one-on-one game, excluded from all the others. Then afterwards we were offered a spot on the volleyball team. Both of us refused.

_A/N: I don't own Twilight. I hope you liked it. Stay cool. _


	2. A First Meeting with everyone

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and glanced outside shyly. I had changed from my clothes in school to a set of skinny jeans and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. I was contemplating my Hoodie but I suppose the only reason that Seth had asked me to the bonfire was because he was curious about it. I pulled the sleeves on my sweater down and pulled my Hoodie on. Finally I pulled my pair of ballet flats on and brushed my hair. I pulled it into a low ponytail and finally set out. I walked a couple minutes before Seth pulled up beside me. This time Sue was in the passenger seat and Leah was in the backseat. "Hop in," Seth said to me with a warm smile. He really was a nice kid. I smiled and climbed into the backseat. I regretfully sat next to Leah. She was childish and kicked me. I kicked back.

"Stop being immature," I muttered to her. "I will when you will," She growled back. Neither of us was looking at each other. Today Sue's Native American beauty was shown proudly and she wasn't even trying. Sue had her long black hair pulled into a light ponytail and was wearing a black sweater with a low V-neck. She wore a pair of mom jeans and a pair of black cowboy boots. She had a wooden beaded necklace with a metal leaf on it. Seth, meanwhile, was all lax about everything. He wasn't even wearing a fucking shirt! Instead he was wearing a pair of black flip flops and a pair of homemade denim cut-offs. His Quileute tattoo stood out boldly against his tan skin. And finally there was Leah!

Despite how childish she was acting I had to admit she was looking great tonight and she wasn't even trying. She had on her own jean cut-offs and a pair of brown wooden flip-flops along with a black tank top. She had her own tattoo that looked rather large on her slender arm. She had her short black hair a mess and it was near impossible to not notice how beautiful she was even when she scowled. I imagined that was how it was with every wolf. I sighed and decided to be the first one to give up the childish act. I crossed my legs and stayed silent until we got to the beach. Then I was nearly bouncing in my seat. I got out of the car excitedly. But then I was confused. "Why'd you invite me to the telling?" I whispered to Seth even though I knew everyone in the vicinity could hear me. "I didn't think that outsiders were allowed to hear the legends," I mumbled to him.

Seth laughed and shook his head. "We were kind of exclusive for a while but then someone started asking about us. It turned out to not be such a bad thing for her to know and we allowed some outsiders to hear. I think everyone's got an outsider guest tonight." Seth explained. I smiled at this. Good; Taha was proud of his act and was proud of being a shape-shifter and it was nice for them to feel so free about this. "How much is everyone?" I asked as we began to head down the path to the beach. "'Everyone' is about fourteen of our group; Jake, Jared, Collin, Quil, Embry, Brady, Sam, Leah, me, Paul, Till, Nick, Ian and Jack." Seth explained. I nodded my understanding. "Jake, Jared, Paul, and Sam all have their girlfriends with them." Seth said and chuckled at something. I was guessing these were the imprinted wolves. "Quil's got…Claire. She's a little girl that he thinks of as a sister." Seth said. A younger imprint; that ought to be interesting. Young ones seem to cause mayhem in their wake. I couldn't wait to see this. "And the others aren't so serious about their girlfriends." He said with a shrug. "And you asked me of all people to come because…?" I urged him.

"I asked you to come because this is kind of like initiation! If you get along with these guys, you're cool. If you get along with them like you get along with Leah, you're dead."

I have to admit this wasn't the most comforting thought. If I didn't get along with them I was exiled. Oh, fuck-nuts. I swallowed audibly and nodded my grave understanding. "Right, so I'm out if I don't get along with these guys." I said and tried to keep my breathing calm. I was going to have a fucking panic attack if this kept up and Seth just laughed at that. "Relax; the guys are a lot easier to handle than Leah." Seth laughed. I nodded but wasn't convinced. Sue stayed by my side and gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze and even offered me an encouraging smile.

"Relax, I'll stay by your side and Seth is just joking. Even if the guys don't like it, you're still our neighbor and our newest friend." Sue offered. I smiled at her. Cool! She already looked at me as a friend. I was acting so childish; I should just get over it! I was relieved to see that some of the girls were just as nervous as I was. "Thanks, Sue," I said. I really was grateful. But still, I was a bit… "So, you're the new girl," Someone announced from behind me. I widened my eyes and turned around halfway, turning my head the rest of the way. "Yeah, I'm the new girl," I mumbled with a blush as I looked at him. He was the one who'd asked about my Hoodie. He smirked and shrugged. "Welcome to the group!" He announced and actually pulled me up in a deep hug. "That's Embry," Seth laughed as he watched the wolf squeeze the living life out of me. I blinked. "Lack…of oxygen!" I gasped. Embry let me down and just smiled as if he hadn't just nearly killed me. "Embry doesn't care all that much about how strong he is," Seth laughed. "Nope; I'll squeeze anyone to death," Embry laughed along and gave Seth a playful punch.

"That's 'cause Seth thinks you're cool," Embry laughed. I smiled at that and turned to Seth with my eyebrows raised. He shrugged helplessly. It was nice to know I had a friend in all this. "Don't kill our friend in the first few seconds, Embry," Sue warned with a joking glare. I laughed and blushed at this meeting. "Well, I'm Nina, just so that you officially know," I said and held out my hand. Embry shook my hand. "Embry, so that you 'officially know'," Embry mocked. I rolled my eyes but smiled. It was nice. But wolves were overheated. "Onto meeting the others!" Seth announced and nudged me forward. Leah had gone ahead just as I had presumed. I took this moment to give Embry the once-over.

Embry had his tattoo on his right arm and had no shirt, much like Seth. He also had a pair of denim cut-offs but his were much more torn and ripped. It seemed incredible they stayed on and I was guessing this was from all the phasing he'd done and possibly just from his size. He didn't wear any shoes though. He had short cropped black hair spiked on top of his head but it was growing. He had warm brown eyes but they were closed off to me and only allowed open when he was around his Pack no doubt. I smiled at this and turned forward. I liked them. Embry and Seth…they reminded me so much of the original Pack. They were warm and yet they'd do what was needed for the Pack.

The next person I met was Jake. I was shocked to find a pale girl beside him. I had heard about the Cullens seeing as I checked up on the Quileute members every few days. And I had heard about one member imprinting a child that was half Cold One and half human. But I had never thought that she'd be so beautiful and so…warm. The girl, Nessie as Jacob had introduced her, had long copper curls going all the way down her back and she was silent and shy. I swear, every few seconds she would blush. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes and thick lashes. Her heart-shaped face was perfect in every feature and every flaw I found only added to her perfection.

Nessie was thin and looked the age of seventeen. She wore a soft violet skirt going down to her knees and a black V-neck top along with a pair of leather black ballet flats. I could see that she was obviously imprinted on by Jacob so that gave me a chance to give him his own once-over. He was slightly different in his facial features from the others. He was wearing a pair of cut-offs and no a pair of black tennis shoes. His tattoo was on his right bicep and looked slightly smaller than the others due to his large bicep. His tan russet skin looked soft and velvety just as all the others had. His own brown eyes were a different shade than all the other with his own rich almond color to match the shape.

Nessie lifted a dainty hand to me. "It's nice to meet you, Nina," She said so softly I was worried that she hadn't said anything. I shook her hand and smiled. She smiled back, still blushing and turned to the ground. She was so shy it was adorably cute on her. "Nice to meet you too, Nessie," I said, giggling. She looked back up at me, smiling shyly. "It'll take years for that blush to go down so let's move on!" Seth said, only making her blush harder. I laughed at this and willingly moved on. I had a feeling it would take several moments for her to stop blushing. Jacob was staring at her as if the heavens weren't opening up or as if she was the most important thing in the world. Instead he was looking at her as if she were the heavens and that she was the world. There was nothing but her. She was everything that he could ever want. I felt a pang of jealousy for a moment and knew then that I would be seeing her in the future.

The next one to meet me was yet another imprinted one. But this was the one I'd been looking forward to; Quil was wiping Claire's mouth. "Quil! I can get it!" Claire protested stubbornly. I laughed at this as Quil looked shocked at Claire and yet no love was lost from his eyes. "Quil, dude! Look up from the drool and meet the new chick," Embry laughed. Quil seemed shocked that anyone else had been here but when he looked up at me he offered an embarrassed and apologetic smile. I smiled my forgiveness. "Right, I'm Nina," I said before anyone else could. Seth snorted at my competitiveness at such a simple subject. I extended my hand and Quil took it. "I'm Quil Ateara the second," He said with a small nod. I nodded and glanced at Claire. "This," He said proudly and plopped Claire on his lap. "Is Claire-bear," Quil said. Claire smiled up at me and waved even though I was a few feet in front of her. "Hi ya," I laughed. I had no clue what else to say to a four year old girl. Would you?

I was saved by Seth ushering me away to meet more people. Jared was beside a teenage girl, just staring at her as she talked to him. "Jared, wake up!" Embry said and snapped his fingers in front of Jared's face. "Meet the new girl," Embry said and gave a gesture that the girls on Wheel of Fortune would give a prize. It included jazz hands. I laughed at this. "I'm Nina," I said and offered my hand. Jared took my hand. "Jared," He said briefly. "And I'm Kim," The girl said boldly and stood up, not liking being ignored. She gave me a look I could read clearly; "back off". I just smiled at her. "Ah, I've been waiting to meet ya. Embry and Seth told me that Jared's madly in love with you and I wanted to meet the person who could ever make a guy that love-sick." I tried. It worked. Kim softened and smiled proudly. "Glad to hear it," Kim said and gave a grateful look to Embry and Seth.

Kim was different. Kim had brown hair instead of black and her skin was more caramel than tan. She had the bright eager brown eyes that were the shade of walnuts. She was wearing a yellow V-neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a grey Hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes. I could see her nails were painted a shade of yellow to match her shirt.

I grinned at this and nodded. "It's great to meet you, Nina," Kim said and extended her hand. I could tell she was about to envelop me in conversation so Seth and Embry rushed me away before either of us could say one word. The next guy was talking to Leah. "Collin, you're next," Embry said gravely as if it were a sentencing. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for Leah's glare. I should've prepared more. Leah sent all her acid, venomous hatred in my direction. What had I done to make her so icy to me? Oh, right; I was an outsider. But in a way, I was more of an insider than she was. I knew things that she didn't. I could expose myself any second now and she was completely unaware of what I'd say if that happened. She hated me for a reason that wasn't my fault.

I turned my gaze back to Collin and smiled impishly. He seemed nice. "I'm Collin," He said and handed me his hand. I laughed at this. "Everyone's in for a handshake except for Embry," I said to explain my laughter. "Damn straight," Embry grumbled jokingly and squeezed my shoulders. I looked over Collin, ignoring the fact he was watching me closely. I also wanted to tick off Leah. Collin was wearing a top but it wasn't very top-like. He had on a pair of denim cut-offs and a sagging wet grey tank top. He wore no shoes and he seemed completely relaxed in his state. He was bent forward casually so that his elbows met his knees. He had the usual spiked black hair and his eyes…they were a pair of almost-red brown. They were nearing burgundy in their mixture. I smiled at him and finally took his extended hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Collin," I said. Seth and Embry exchanged a glance and a nod before picking me up by the arms. "Whoa, what's with the picking up?" I laughed nervously. Finally I was set in front of a man…it was so obvious he was alpha it was painful to not bow to him in respect. "Sam, this is Nina," Seth said seriously. I glanced between my two friends and my thoughts were confirmed; their expressions were so grave I almost whimpered back. This decision would decide whether or not I was welcome. Sam gave me a smile but it was more polite than it was warm. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Nina," Sam said. His voice was gruff and aged but not by much. His eyes were brown in a deeper shade than the rest; it meant he was wiser than the rest. He stood up to welcome me.

Sam had tan skin that was slightly ginger to the touch. He had his tattoo on his right bicep like all the others but it was even smaller than Jacob's due to the size of his bicep. He wore a pair of cut-offs but it was new. I knew that it was from the fact that he'd already shredded the other pair and not because these were old because these were new. He wore a pair of black flip-flops. His face was stone and hard, shut off to all others. He'd heard that I was asking questions. He didn't like that.

I took a deep breath. "It's very nice to meet you too," I said. "I'm Sam," Sam finally said with a wry smile and shook my hand. "And this," Sam said, looking back at the woman that had been at his side. His eyes instantly melted into the true shade they were; they were a shade of burnt chocolate but it had an appeal to it with a tinge of caramel just barely seeping into the irises. "Is Emily," He said, so softly I had just barely heard it. It was obvious he was love-sick by this woman; it was almost as if it were the perfect sequel to Taha Aki and Akia's love. I ripped my eyes from the love-sick puppy to the woman who held his heart. Emily was breathtaking in every way and it was so easy to see how she had stolen Sam's heart even if it wasn't just the imprint. Emily had a shade of dark tan skin with a slight milky tinge to it. She had claw marks going down her face but they merely added to her beauty.

Emily had long silky black hair but when the light caught it just right you could see that it shone caramel. Her eyes shone brightly with intrigue and motherly content in their shade of auburn sand. But what made her beauty shine most was the fact that she was pregnant. That's right, this woman was pregnant. She had a long tan sweater that stretched out softly over her pregnant stomach and still fell down her arms with a hood in the back. Then she wore a black skirt and a pair of flip-flops. She was so far along it was obvious she could break at any second. But the motherly glow emanated all around her. She was ready to be the most caring, tender mother this world has known.

I smiled brightly at Emily and extended my hand so she wouldn't have to reach far. "It's great to meet you, Emily," I said softly. I was in awe at her beauty. She extended her hand to meet mine and had no issue with it. "It's fantastic to meet you too, Nina," Emily said, shooting a joking glare at Sam. Sam chuckled at the glare and took his seat beside her. "I'm sure you have the others to meet, Nina," Sam said, turning back to me. It took him a second before his eyes turned back to their ice cold exterior. But I smiled, now knowing the true warmth that they held. It was obvious that with only just the mere memory of her beauty, he could truly be so tender-hearted. I nodded. "It was great to meet you two," I said before Embry and Seth ushered me away. "Great job, Nina," Seth admired, nodding.

"Honestly that's the best he's ever reacted," Embry finished. "He didn't give you the third degree," Seth said. "Or kill you at first glance," Embry laughed. I laughed along, now able to joke about it. Because I knew now. Sam was in Taha Aki's position; he was in love and protecting. And even if it was just for a few seconds, I had been able to see my old friend in Sam's eyes. I smiled, now able to stay calm. Sam wasn't Taha Aki in any way and yet he was in the same position and he was his self in his own unique way.

The next one I got to meet was Brady. He had been leaning back against the log, waiting for his shot at the new girl. I took in his appearance before we said a single word to each other. He was wearing the usual uniform they were all wearing. He wore a pair of cut-off jeans but his pair was only slightly torn and ripped. He wore a pair of black flip-flops and like Collin he was wearing a shirt; a sagging wet grey T-shirt. He had his eyes on Leah…and it was obvious. The way his eyes shone with sadness and pain…it was so endlessly painful. Brady was watching her intently, looking the saddest person in the world. He was, most likely. There was no end to the way his dark brown eyes unveiled the unbearable truth that was so obvious. Thankfully Seth and Embry had been pulled away by Kim and Jared. I sat next to Brady. "How long?" I asked him, shocking him out of his Leah-induced stupor.

He looked at me with shock registering behind the veil of pain that clouded all emotion. "How long what?" He asked, genuinely stupid to the question I was asking. I laughed but it was nothing humorous. "How long have you been in love with Leah?" I whispered to him. I noted now that most conversation had at least quieted to eavesdrop. Especially Leah and Collin's conversation. But each conversation had to continue as to not let it register that they were all hearing every single word that we were speaking. "I have no clue what you're talking about," Brady said with an intense blush showing on his face. I smiled at him, let him know that it was obvious. "You have the very same look that Sam has for Emily, Jared has for Kim, Jake for Nessie," I informed him. Brady looked shocked at this but not by far. "I don't," He muttered, mostly to himself. "Fine, but it can definitely be seen by trained eyes," I said and tapped under my eyes.

Brady blushed even more and looked away from me. "I wouldn't doubt for a second that she feels it too," I said. Leah's…rough on the exterior shell but I knew that she was lonely. I could spot it by experience of looking in the mirror. "What do you mean?" Brady asked, shocked and intrigued. "The feeling; it goes both ways, Brady," I said. Brady seemed to search my eyes. Then he stood up. I guess everyone saw it coming but it was still a shock when Brady (quite literally) nearly picked Leah up and just planted one on her.

It was especially a foreshadowed shock to Leah but I quite proudly noted the way she looked now. She was quite melted at this very moment. Some of the boys wolf-whistled and I wondered why the boys hadn't talked to him if that was all that was needed. It became awkward as Leah kissed him back and I laughed at this before standing up. Everyone went back to their conversations and I made note to ask (when they told me) if Leah had imprinted on Brady as well. The way Leah looked now confirmed the thoughts without question. It was painful for you to ignore an imprint; how could those two last without each other? I then noted that Leah had been bitter for as long as I'd known her and it only took seconds to notice that Brady had been suffering. Why had they let that go on?

Seth and Embry both came up to my side, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You finally, finally set him straight!" Embry cried out triumphantly. "Who knew it'd only take those words?" Seth laughed. Embry nodded his grave agreement. "We would've talked to him but we thought he was in too deep to listen to reason," Embry said. "I guess all it took was a stranger to notice he was in love!" Seth cried out in reverie. I smiled and laughed at the two. They were so much like Carol and Jason. "You two are like twins, I swear," I laughed. The pair shrugged in unison just making me laugh harder.

"Next up is…" Seth said and Embry offered the drum roll on his lap. "Paul!" Seth cried out, calling out to his friend. I smiled at this boy. He glared angrily at Seth and Embry but that didn't faze them. "What, Dumb and Dumber?" Paul growled at Seth and Embry. Then he noticed me. His look was indifferent for a moment. "Who's your friend?" he mumbled ruefully. "This," Seth started, placing an arm around my shoulders for emphasis. "Is Nina," Embry finished. I took this chance. Paul wasn't wearing a shirt. He wore a pair of cut-off jeans (as usual) but they seemed to be even more shredded than Embry's, if that was possible (which it was) and it was the wonder of wonders how they remained intact. Paul also didn't wear any shoes. I finally took in his genetic traits rather than his clothing.

Paul had ginger brown skin, freshly golden to the touch and his hair was slicked slightly but not in any fashion to be formal but rather as if he'd been bathing or something lately and had just ran his hand over it to smooth it down. His eyes were the fresh features that truly (and usually) showed his difference; they were a fresh form of burgundy. There was no "near" with his eyes; they were pure burgundy in the irises. Near the irises were steep, thick spikes of black and around the irises as well. There were short flecks of grey in his eyes which showed me a brief connection of what he'd look like as a wolf.

I finally smiled at him, pulling myself out of his eyes. "Nice to meet you," I said and extended my hand. Paul didn't take it but merely gave a nod of acknowledgement. The girl at his side took the same reaction as Kim. She stood up to tower over me (which all of them did) and I smiled light-heartedly at her. "So, you're the one that tamed the guy with the temper, huh?" I said. It was best to show that you were confident and yet not a threat. "I'm Rachel," She offered and gave me a raised eyebrow. Did I have a problem with that? Nope.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm Nina," I said, smirking at her. It was purely obvious I was confident with my hand on my hip. "This is Jacob's sister and Paul's girlfriend," Seth introduced her officially. I looked over Rachel. Again, this was a beauty. Rachel was a slender Quileute, embarrassingly beautiful but in a completely different way than Emily. Rachel was the intelligent beauty and Emily was the motherly type beauty (not that she wasn't smart). Rachel had her hair in a loose bun on the back of her head with a black rhinestone encrusted clip. I could see that it shone a different color as Emily's; hers shone a beautiful silvery blue when caught in the light. Her skin was softly baked, the color of sandalwood.

Rachel wore a purple blouse with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar spread open in the act of looking professional and yet seductive. She wore a pair of black dress pants that clung tightly to her slender legs and a pair of pump high heels. You could tell by the outfit she was a reporter. I happily noted that she wore an engagement ring. They were engaged! And she was threatened by me? Jeez, this girl may be smart but she's an idiot. And especially when you saw the way that Paul was glaring at me and yet he looked so…deeply at Rachel. Finally I stopped smirking and relaxed it into a smile. She did the same, now noticing I wasn't a threat. All guys seemed so confused and yet frustrated at the way we now looked at each other. We were colleagues as girls (women) not enemies. "It's great to meet you, Rachel," I said and held out my hand I had placed on my hip, to show that I wasn't going to threaten her. Rachel took it happily. "Rachel Black," She said proudly.

I laughed. "Reporter, right?" I guessed. "Absolutely," Rachel said with so much pride it was contagious. "Right, well, I'll see you later, Lois Lane," I said, noting that Seth and Embry were ready to pull me away. "Newbie," She acknowledged with a nod. I nodded to Paul. "Clark," I giggled as Seth and Embry nudged me forward. "No way," Rachel purred as she dropped down affectionately into Paul's lap. "He's my Superman," She whispered. I giggled as I was pulled away. "That was odd," Seth mumbled. "Girls," Embry scoffed in defeat. Finally I was tugged to the boy who was making out with a girl. Oh, but there was no spark! She wasn't his imprint. "That's Till," Seth said. The girl isn't worth mentioning. But I glanced over Till.

Till was wearing a black T-shirt along with his denim cut-offs. He separated from his lip-magnet for a few seconds to acknowledge me. He had skin like copper and had his hair ruffled, obviously by the lip-magnet. His eyes were hazy but I could see they were the shade of cocoa and almonds. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to his lip-magnet. I snorted before heading off to the next few boys.

The final three were amazingly hilarious. There were two of them on the ground, asleep, while the final one was tossing acorns at them to try and see if he could wake them up. But they wouldn't wake up. Sometimes they stirred but they wouldn't wake up. I giggled at the sight and Embry and Seth struggled to keep their laughter in. "The one throwing acorns is Nick," Embry chuckled as we all took our seats. This was the final stop so we might as well sit. I looked over Nick while I was waiting for the pair of boys to wake up.

Nick was the color of creamed coffee and had thick black hair that was spread down like Paul's had been. His eyes were the shade of mahogany wood with thin layer of gold coating them. He was wearing a sagging grey tank top along with his pair of cut-offs. His cut-offs were old and barely shredded. He was calmest of them all. But what was hilarious was that his nails were painted bright pink.

"My little sister painted my nails in my sleep," Nick explained as he saw me staring at them. I giggled. "That was generous of her," I giggled. Seth and Embry burst out laughing while Nick just rolled his eyes and smirked. Finally I sighed, irritated that the boys weren't waking up. I didn't ask permission but everyone knew what I was doing. I sighed. They were close enough together.

Now I may be an old lady but I do have a sense of humor. I backed up several paces before taking a running start. That way when I landed on top of the pair of boys it actually woke them up. Both boys started with a jump as I lay, splayed on either of their stomachs. Several of the wolves laughed at my comedic antics as I surveyed either way.

First was Jack. Jack had amber colored dark amber colored skin with his uniform cropped black hair spiked up. His startled eyes were registered as oak colored with a thick layer of hazel smothering them. Finally, I surveyed him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his cut-offs were slightly torn but not as much as everyone else's. Finally I turned to search out Ian. And found him staring back at me….

_A/N: Cliff hanger for the ones actually paying attention! Lovely, isn't it? _


End file.
